logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network/Other
Character IDs (1992-2004) Cartoon Network Courage Shadow Station ID 1999-2004.png|"Courage the Cowardly Dog", by Stretch Films dexterstationidcouldiplaywith19962004.jpg|"Dexter's Laboratory", by Hanna-Barbera and Genndy Tartakovsky IMG_5498.JPG|"Dexter's Laboratory", by Hanna-Barbera and Genndy Tartakovsky IMG_5499.JPG|"Dexter's Laboratory", by Hanna-Barbera and Genndy Tartakovsky CNCowandchickenbumper90sto2003.gif|"Cow and Chicken", by Hanna-Barbera and David Fiess CartoonNetowrkEdEddEddyWrongJawbreakerBumper19992004.png|"Ed, Edd n Eddy", by A.K.A. Cartoon EdEddnEddyCartoonNetworkID.PNG|"Ed, Edd n Eddy", by A.K.A. Cartoon EdEddnEddyCartoonNetworkRareID.PNG|"Ed, Edd n Eddy", by A.K.A. Cartoon EdEddnEddyCartoonNetworkAnotherID.PNG|"Ed, Edd n Eddy", by A.K.A. Cartoon bandicam 2018-03-31 21-13-38-763.jpg|"Ed, Edd n Eddy", by A.K.A. Cartoon Screenshot 2018-04-07 at 15.01.28.png|"Ed, Edd n Eddy", by A.K.A. Cartoon CartoonNetworkIAmWeaselStationID19972004.png|"I Am Weasel", by Hanna-Barbera and David Fiess IMG_5496.JPG|"I Am Weasel", by Hanna-Barbera and David Fiess CartooNetworkScoobyDooStaircaseBumper19972004.png|"Scooby-Doo", by Hanna-Barbera IMG_5493.JPG|"A Pup Named Scooby-Doo", by Hanna-Barbera JohnnyBravoSalonStationIDCartoonEtwork19972004.png|"Johnny Bravo", by Hanna-Barbera and Van Partible AnotherCartoonNetworkJohnnyBravoBumper.jpg|"Johnny Bravo", by Hanna-Barbera and Van Patrible 3d5dc2ca-cc75-4650-93b0-8252455ae8c2.jpg|"Johnny Bravo", by Hanna-Barbera and Van Partible JohnnyBravoCartoonNetworkID.PNG|"Johnny Bravo", by Hanna-Barbera and Van Patrible JohnnyBravoCartoonNetworkRareID.PNG|"Johnny Bravo", by Hanna-Barbera and Van Patrible 74a1d22c-8096-468b-995d-d715e029d529.jpg|"Johnny Bravo", by Hanna-Barbera and Van Partible Powerpudgirldstationif19992004cnetweork.jpg|"The Powerpuff Girls", by Hanna-Barbera and Craig McCracken ThePPGCartoonNetworkID.PNG|"The Powerpuff Girls", by Hanna-Barbera and Craig McCracken bandicam 2018-03-31 21-13-44-207.jpg|"The Powerpuff Girls", by Hanna-Barbera and Craig McCracken bugsdaffyshowrabbitseasonduckseason19972004.png|"The Bugs and Daffy Show", by Warner Bros. BugsAndDaffyCNLogo.jpg|"The Bugs and Daffy Show" by Warner Bros. CartoonNetworkLooneyTunesBumper.png|"Looney Tunes", by Warner Bros. LooneyTunesCartoonNetworkID.PNG|"Looney Tunes", by Warner Bros. Sketch26133138.png|"Looney Tunes" by Warner Bros. CNID-TheLooneyTunesShow.png|''The Looney Tunes Show'' (August 2003-2004) CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-030.PNG|''The Flintstones" by Hanna-Barbera TheFlintstonesCartoonNetworkID.PNG|''The Flintstones'' by Hanna-Barbera IMG_5576.JPG|"The Flintstones" by Hanna-Barbera IMG_5573.JPG|"The Flintstone Kids", by Hanna-Barbera TheJetsonsCartoonNetworkID.PNG|''The Jetsons", by Hanna-Barbera'' IMG_5497.JPG|"The Jetsons", by Hanna-Barbera IMG_5494.JPG|"The Jetsons" by Hanna-Barbera IMG_5495.JPG|"The Jetsons", by Hanna-Barbera Sketch26131635.png|"Tom and Jerry" by MGM and Hanna-Barbera Sketch26131730.png|"Tom and Jerry" by MGM and Hanna-Barbera Sketch26135232.png|"Tom and Jerry" by MGM and Hanna-Barbera aa9162cd-ab2f-46e0-8dd5-af772edfb959.jpg|"Tom and Jerry" by Hanna-Barbera Cartoon Network Bumper- Tom & Jerry 1_5123.jpg|"Tom and Jerry" by Hanna-Barbera 95854bcf-91e0-45d2-9945-3b9a8cf86c14.jpg|"Tom and Jerry" by Hanna-Barbera TomAndJerryCartoonNetworkID.PNG|"Tom And Jerry" by Hanna-Barbera 5719ef28-d419-4ce8-9747-f5fdb046d43d.jpg|"Tom and Jerry" by Hanna-Barbera HuckleberryHoundCartoonNetworkID.PNG|"Huckleberry Hound", by Hanna-Barbera HuckleberryHoundCartoonNetworkRareID.PNG|"Huckleberry Hound", by Hanna-Barbera YogiBearCartoonNetworkID.PNG|"Yogi Bear" by Hanna-Barbera IMG_5492.JPG|"Yogi Bear" by Hanna-Barbera Animaniacs on Cartoon Network.jpg|"Animaniacs" by Warner Bros. and Amblin Entertainment Garfield_on_Cartoon_Network_Bumper.jpg|"Garfield and Friends", by Jim Davis BatmanCartoonNetworkID.PNG|''Batman'' by Warner Bros. and DC Comics nimbus-image-1437974545383.png|''Droopy'' by Tex Avery CartoonNetwork2StupidDogsStationID.jpeg|"2 Stupid Dogs", by Hanna-Barbera and Donovan Cook CNID-TGTBTUTL.png|''Quick Draw McGraw'' by Hanna-Barbera Cartoon Network 2012.png|Various characters. Circa 2002. CartoonNetwork-TheCNLogoInTheDesert.PNG|''Desert'' CartoonNetwork-Sponsor.PNG|''Used in Sponsors'' Screenshot 2016-06-24 at 18.43.07.png|Used if Cartoon Network is having technical difficulties. Block/Checkerboard IDs (1992-1998) Cartoon Network Block (1992) (01).png Cartoon Network (Block) (1992) (02).png Cartoon Network Logo 2011.png Powerhouse IDs Blue= IQu-.jpg|General Bumper CartoonNetworkWeirdoScienceDeedeeNarator1997-2004.png|''Dodgeball'' (Dexter's Laboratory) CNEdEdDNEDDYRollingJawbreakerId19992004.png|''Eddy's Pink Rolling Jawbreaker'' (Ed, Edd n Eddy) CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-006.PNG|''Metalic Flying Ball'' (Captain Simian & the Space Monkeys) CArtoon Netowrk Mummy Bumper.jpg|''Mummy'' (Scooby-Doo) CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-005.PNG|''Neuralyzer'' (Men In Black: The Series) CartoonNetworkPianoID1998-2004.png|''Piano Falling'' CartoonNetworkSawID1998-2004.png|''Saw'' CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-024.PNG|''Slingshot'' CNPInkyandthebrain19972000cartoonetworkpowerhouse.png|''Whoosh'' (Pinky and the Brain) GW256H164.png GW255H169.png GW254H192.png GW250H168.png GW248H172.png GW243H163.png GW230H155.png GW229H174.png GW229H169.png GW229H152-1.png vlcsnap-2015-10-12-02h51m51s189.png GW229H152.png GW228H172.jpg GW228H168.png GW228H167-2.png GW227H169.png GW227H156.png GW227H155.png GW226H173-1.png GW226H173.png GW226H169.png GW226H152.png GW225H146.png GW224H167.png GW223H169.png GW223H166.png GW221H168.png GW221H167-2.png GW221H167.png GW221H157.png GW220H171.png GW216H163.png GW215H167.png GW214H169.png GW213H154.png GW207H139.png GW198H156.png GW198H150.png GW204H150.png 29557f12-de93-405d-bc72-a4feb56e465c.jpg|Frying Pan 4510f3b7-8cb3-4a23-a4cc-3ec48665df88.jpg|Laundry |-| Yellow= CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-035.PNG CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-037.PNG CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-008.PNG|''Bowling'' (The Flintstones) CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-000.PNG|''Mirage'' CartooNetworkOreosID1997-2004Cowandchicken.png|''Oreos'' (Cow and Chicken) CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-007.PNG|''Smoke'' CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-025.PNG CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-039.PNG CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-038.PNG GW252H169.png GW246H185.png GW230H169.png GW229H174-1.png GW229H167-1.png GW228H167.png GW227H166.png GW228H149.png GW227H149-1.png GW227H149.png GW227H148.png GW225H173.png GW224H174.png GW224H155.png GW222H168.png GW221H170.png GW221H167-1.png GW221H166.png GW217H164.png GW205H148.png GW204H132.png GW202H149.png GW200H169.png GW181H151.png CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-040.PNG CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-041.PNG CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-042.PNG CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-043.PNG CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-044.PNG |-| Green= CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-031.PNG|''Bam-Bam'' (The Flintstones) CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-003.PNG|''Curtain'' (Garfield and Friends) CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-032.PNG|''Roasted Chicken'' CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-004.PNG|''Train'' CartooNNetworkBumperWreckingBall.png|''Wrecking Ball'' CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-036.PNG CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-033.PNG GW236H167.png GW233H167.png GW228H167-1.png GW228H166.png GW227H157.png GW222H174.png GW222H168-1.png GW220H163.png GW219H172-1.png GW207H153.png GW204H156.png GW204H150-1.png GW203H155-1.png GW202H149-2.png GW202H149-1.png GW179H149.png |-| Purple= CN Powerhouse purple, car chase.JPG|''Car Chase'' CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-002.PNG|''CN Transformer'' CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-028.PNG|''Frying Pan'' CN powerhouse purple, ????????.JPG|''Helicopter'' CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-001.PNG|''NEXT Robot'' CN Powerhouse purple, punch.JPG|''Punch'' CN Powerhouse purple, phonebooth.JPG|''Phonebooth'' (Superman) CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-026.PNG|''Slingshot'' CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-027.PNG|''Tree'' GW227H148-1.png CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-050.PNG|''Wrecking Ball'' |-| Red= CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-023.PNG|General Bumper CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-016.PNG|''Slingshot'' Note: The Red color was replaced by black/dark blue, because most old TV sets from the 90's could not adjust well to the red hue back then. |-| Black/Dark Blue= CN-Powerhouse logo Black.png CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-010.PNG|''Bear Season'' (Yogi Bear) CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-009.PNG|''Bullwinkle The Magician'' (The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show) CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-015.PNG|Frying Pan CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-029.PNG|''Laundry'' CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-011.PNG|''Picnic Basket'' (Yogi Bear) CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-012.PNG|''Rolling Dice'' (Top Cat) CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-014.PNG|Strip-tease CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-013.PNG|Train GW259H169.png GW202H150.png GW258H167.png GW231H168-1.png GW231H168.png GW230H173.png GW229H167.png GW224H188.png GW219H172.png GW207H156.png |-| Black/Orange= CN-Powerhouse logo Orange.png CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-017.PNG|''Tombstone'' GW215H170.png CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-045.PNG |-| Reddish-Brown= CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-034.PNG CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-018.PNG|''Turkey Season'' |-| Light Blue and Winter= CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-022.PNG|''Melting Ice'' CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-020.PNG|''Plow Truck'' CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-021.PNG|''Snowfight with Bird'' CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-019.PNG|''Tree'' CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-046.PNG CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-047.PNG CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-048.PNG 2004-2011 IDs City/Yes Era (2004-2007)= CartoonNetwork-Pre-City-Bumper.PNG CartoonNetwork-Pre-City-Bumper2.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-01.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-02.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-03.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-04.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-05.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-06.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-07.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-08.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-09.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-10.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-11.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-12.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-13.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-14.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-15.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-16.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-17.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-18.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-19.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-20.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-21.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-22.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-23.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-24.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-25.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-26.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-27.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-28.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-29.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-30.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-31.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-32.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-33.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-34.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-35.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-36.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-37.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-38.PNG CartoonNetwork-DuckDodgers-City.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-40.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-41.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-DuckDodgers-001.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-DuckDodgers-002.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-DuckDodgers-003.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-DuckDodgers-004.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-DuckDodgers-005.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-DuckDodgers-006.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-DuckDodgers-007.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-DuckDodgers-008.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-DuckDodgers-009.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-DuckDodgers-010.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-DuckDodgers-011.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-DuckDodgers-012.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-DuckDodgers-013.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-DuckDodgers-014.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-DuckDodgers-015.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-42.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-43.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-44.PNG CNBumper-Dexter-000.png CNBumper-Dexter-001.png CartoonNetwork-City-46.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-45.PNG cnpuffybuswreckedid.png CartoonNetwork-City-Christmas.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-Christmas-01.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-Christmas-02.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-Christmas-03.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-Christmas-04.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-Christmas-05.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-Christmas-06.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-Christmas-07.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-Christmas-08.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-47.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-48.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-49.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-50.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-51.PNG bandicam 2016-12-18 16-37-18-635.jpg CNCity-Yes-000.png CNBumper-Generic-000.png CN_City_Crosswalk.png CartoonNetwork-City-AnimalLogicReel-01.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-PPGZ-01.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-PPGZ-02.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-PPGZ-03.PNG CartoonNetwork-Summer-001.png CartoonNetwork-CartoonSummer2005-01.PNG CartoonNetwork-Yes-Next-000.PNG CartoonNetwork-Yes-Next-001.PNG CartoonNetwork-Yes-Next-005.PNG CartoonNetwork-Yes-Next-002.PNG CartoonNetwork-Yes-Next-006.PNG CartoonNetwork-Yes-Next-007.PNG CartoonNetwork-Yes-Next-004.PNG CartoonNetwork-Yes-Next-003.PNG CartoonNetwork-Yes-Next-008.png CartoonNetwork-Yes-Next-009.png CartoonNetwork-Yes-Next-010.png bandicam 2018-12-17 11-59-52-206.jpg bandicam 2018-12-17 11-59-33-140.jpg bandicam 2018-12-17 12-05-40-318.jpg bandicam 2018-12-17 12-05-19-856.jpg bandicam 2018-12-17 12-05-05-045.jpg bandicam 2018-12-17 12-04-29-379.jpg Note: This era was also used in: *Latin America/Brazil (January 1, 2005-August 6, 2010) *UK and Ireland (April 11, 2005-May 24, 2007) *Asia Pacific (October 1, 2005-December 5, 2008) *Australia and New Zealand (August 16, 2005-August 31, 2008) |-| Summer 2007-2008 Era (June 2007-August 31, 2008)= CNSummer2007-003.PNG CNSummer2007-008.PNG CNSummer2007-006.PNG vlcsnap-2015-06-18-07h54m24s83.png vlcsnap-2015-06-18-07h55m30s230.png vlcsnap-2015-06-18-07h56m18s201.png vlcsnap-2015-06-18-07h58m25s184.png vlcsnap-2015-06-18-08h00m46s58.png vlcsnap-2015-06-19-10h57m29s116.png CNSummer2007-000.PNG CNSummer2007-001.PNG CNSummer2007-002.PNG CNSummer2007-004.PNG CNSummer2007-005.PNG CNSummer2007-007.PNG CNSummer2007-009.PNG CNSummer2007-010.PNG CNSummer2007-011.PNG CNSummer2007-012.PNG CNSummer2007-013.PNG CNSummer2007-014.PNG CNSummer2007-015.PNG CNSummer2007-016.PNG CNSummer2007-017.PNG Note: The CN logo had different font in most bumpers from this era. |-| Fall Era (2007-2008)= CartoonNetwork-Fall-ID-4.PNG CartoonNetwork-Fall-BRB-01.PNG CartoonNetwork-Fall-BRB-02.PNG CartoonNetwork-Fall-ID-5.PNG CartoonNetwork-Fall-ID-1.PNG CartoonNetwork-Fall-ID-3.PNG CartoonNetwork-Fall-ID-6.PNG CartoonNetwork-Fall-ID-2.PNG|Used in Movie Madness bumpers CartoonNetwork-Fall-SignOff.PNG|Sign-off logo from April-July 2008 CartoonNetwork-Fall-ID-7.PNG Pesky IDs (2007) CartoonNetwork-Pesky-ID-2.PNG CartoonNetwork-Pesky-ID-3.PNG CartoonNetwork-Pesky-ID-4.PNG CartoonNetwork-Pesky-ID-5.PNG CartoonNetwork-Pesky-ID-1.PNG CartoonNetwork-Pesky-ID-6.PNG CartoonNetwork-Pesky-ID-7.PNG CartoonNetwork-Pesky-ID-8.PNG CartoonNetwork-Pesky-ID-9.PNG CartoonNetwork-Pesky-ID-10.PNG CartoonNetwork-Pesky-ID-11.PNG CartoonNetwork-Pesky-ID-12.PNG |-| Noods Era (2008-2010)= CN Noobs "Coming up next, it's Tom and Jerry".JPG|A typical "coming up next bumper" with Tom and Jerry as the example. CN Noobs mid green transformation.JPG CN Noobs the noob says "what da fudge!?!!".JPG|Sign-Off logo CN Noobs Ben 10 Alien Force.JPG IMG 1886.PNG IMG_1887.JPG CN Noobs Noobs says "Yaaaaay!!!".JPG|Sign-On logo CN Noons yellow.JPG CN Noons hula hoop (Jonny Test).JPG CartoonNetwork-Nood-00.PNG dffghfhfh.jpg|Noods 2010 (A) Imagegfsdgdfgdfgh.jpg|Noods 2010 (B) IMG_5714.JPG|Noods 2010 © CN-Id-MondayNights.png|A particular bumper used during Monday Nights (January-May 2010) |-| New Wave Era (2008-2011)= CartoonNetwork-Australia-ID2.PNG DFsv-UhXYAEkebS.jpg DG8_aa-UAAIG8kC.jpg C-3H2E7XUAA6gyN.jpg C-uw02wXcAEAEye.jpg C-uwExnWsAAipGY.jpg bandicam 2019-02-17 13-59-24-892.png C-ux6HIWsAEBaSZ.jpg DDazhO8XgAACg3e.jpg C-vA447XYAEVjiX.jpg C-vHnQyXgAAa5QK.jpg DHCO10MXsAEgB1t.jpg DHCN8atW0AAcXjy.jpg C-vEZqgWAAIl4fR.jpg C-xnqknXUAApZQS.jpg C-vBiWZW0AAUx-c.jpg C-vDJO9XgAA0tKS.jpg C-vCX0AWAAEZS0V.jpg DGGAb4vUMAAb-Jk.jpg C_ZPxfTVwAAbwjx.jpg C_ZMnPbXcAA-XFf.jpg C_ZO7KcXgAEKPLF.jpg DDaxtxQXYAEJJV_.jpg DDayprBXsAQQJLc.jpg CartoonNetwork-Australia-ID6.PNG DFlIAYDWAAEFMcb.jpg DG9PKswXgAEk4Ru.jpg DG9POtSXcAIpX5c.jpg DG9LHmwXgAAaCk-.jpg DFCONbkUQAE6cRL.jpg DHCLyxOWsAEXDiC.jpg C9-Wi2sXkAgmXAG.jpg DG9PVo_XUAIfAo0.jpg C-uzNQjXsAAf730.jpg C-u97lWUIAAw_2Q.jpg DG9Kzf6W0AAMn0e.jpg DFlGcuCWAAAQEvK.jpg DHCMIZdW0AAmKQq.jpg C-uuWfyWAAA2_uB.jpg DFGoCIAV0AAAkUF.jpg DFq4kFcXoAUJXpc.jpg DG_yIBEW0AMlYwO.jpg DHRQzPKUIAAKR0n.jpg C-u85PlXcAAZlgx.jpg DG9K5AYW0AAZifm.jpg DFlHe_0WAAAdIow.jpg DFjDU38XkAAbONf.jpg DG9QVijWAAAnerh.jpg DG_x_axXUAAObMs.jpg DFGn8S9U0AEqUhl.jpg CartoonNetwork-Australia-ID.PNG C-uxVKJXsAEORrS.jpg C9-YVpBXUAAcwWO.jpg C-Hw7pSXYAATWrd.jpg C9-XIFkXkAE7lG6.jpg DFlGkDmXkAAgPKx.jpg C-utRhCU0AA2OIY.jpg DBLGJoQWsAEDJrl.jpg DBMytgQV0AA2xpN.jpg DBM08scUQAAH4MR.jpg DBM0vmIWsAAuTsb.jpg DBM0nG5XcAIbWZg.jpg CartoonNetwork-Australia-ID7.PNG DETUvdwWAAA0V6T.jpg DETW_ieXUAABue4.jpg DFssoaMU0AQgxM4.jpg DFssV-wXoAEbC1P.jpg DFssg3pW0AAZU5R.jpg C9sNQ2RWsAAOKtF.jpg C9uGAz-XgAApsTi.jpg CartoonNetwork-Australia-ID10.PNG CartoonNetwork-Australia-ID11.PNG C9vQXnbWsAAlzEv.jpg C9sOvvJW0AAgAzP.jpg C9t9JbUXcAQQjyZ.jpg C9t6ozzVYAAhKo5.jpg C9uElbYXsAEOQDl.jpg C-rxqdlXkAE3-lL.jpg C-rvNk5WAAA24XO.jpg DFCOChYUAAArU2_.jpg DFx_kH0XUAELrbU.jpg C9t8JmbW0AAFoBg.jpg DEKiDIPWAAIuLvY.jpg C-rvkipWAAE2G9J.jpg C-ryJj9XYAAnOOW.jpg C-rwIWwXgAIhIPU.jpg DHCRSyNVYAI-mCS.jpg DHCR1rHXoAAZRec.jpg DFSZSbfXsAAxwmM.jpg DEKioYNXsAA5VS4.jpg C-u1QHjXcAATpB-.jpg C_PZm5QW0AAMAOA.jpg C-r2W91XYAIOAFv.jpg DHNi6m_XYAIK2IP.jpg DF0lL2ZXkAAZVve.jpg CartoonNetwork-Australia-ID12.PNG C9hxlFLXoAAPDzH.jpg C9hz1OQUMAA6Lgz.jpg C9h017oVYAAm354.jpg C9sLa55XgAA6REy.jpg C9sOAgjXkAActIK.jpg C9t9wvjWsAEtcjZ.jpg C9t_PQnUwAAfg3E.jpg C-AnRThXYAA4KnS.jpg C-AnXBFXoAE_ZmZ.jpg C9-OZuJWsAAmpEI.jpg C9uBoM_XoAAi9Zv.jpg C9-QXswWAAEzftN.jpg DF_RqrZXkAEbEjm.jpg C9-ShjoWsAEF1vg.jpg DFGd221WAAEsPu6.jpg C9-T6BlXsAAy-t7.jpg DHCL3HUXcAA9Yvl.jpg DFq8UthXcAEykjy.jpg C9-Ud1WWAAAgbNR.jpg DFjCAu1XgAIibA1.jpg DFWN0gjXsAETj6T.jpg C9-Z0YfW0AINxga.jpg C-rqU7yXoAAIsfB.jpg DFxw4ycUIAA_2PG.jpg DF0lmTrUIAAPMJ5.jpg DFSf4M-XcAAk6Qu.jpg DF-9fQJXsAE7tj7.jpg C-rqDIJWAAA4wkg.jpg DFGeOm1XYAE5OjR.jpg C-rpd1KVYAQgLah.jpg DF_RjiMXUAAk23c.jpg DF-9UKsXgAAnpCa.jpg DFx__8BV0AA-zZK.jpg C-rukWZXcAAn6HS.jpg DFWN8paWAAAHQil.jpg DFx_zJTVYAAnKW3.jpg C-rwvaRWAAAEnXa.jpg DHRKj81XYAAzr8b.jpg DFq4eBqXoAEUyD2.jpg DF0lUm-XoAAR8Ul.jpg DFSZtJiXgAA_4hz.jpg DF0k7DVXcAA773u.jpg DG8_VfiUIAA6SjJ.jpg DG9KtZaWAAApbe6.jpg DFSZMqsWsAE7Oy7.jpg DF_RebdXsAAXzKv.jpg DFGdd1HXYAEw5hJ.jpg C-rreyOWAAAVQQU.jpg C-rxVgkWAAA3x0x.jpg DFGn2vwVwAASZSt.jpg C-rzIaDXoAAXPCg.jpg DFSf8BnXkAMuBuI.jpg DHNi_SHXoAAW5n1.jpg DFCOIxKUIAAhcnM.jpg DF_KozHW0AEXAAO.jpg C-r0y44XgAEPYt2.jpg C-r1koqW0AAnud_.jpg DF_KMx4XcAEBpWJ.jpg DF_JuRbXcAARDeX.jpg DF_RM86XkAAEulF.jpg DF_KDrvXUAE6FEZ.jpg C-0RbeOXcAEj4lA.jpg DGGB14YWAAAxuBA.jpg DGGB_PIXUAAj1-q.jpg DGGFnE3XcAMtDQC.jpg DGGBleTWAAA1sfY.jpg DGGFdTgXkAA544l.jpg DAX57sbXYAAYmoI.jpg DAX5a3YXcAA7dsR.jpg DAX5CixXcAAF7HO.jpg DC-CkrOWsAA6UIh.jpg DAX-DNDXkAAFr17.jpg DC-Kgw9WsAA6Gzs.jpg DD69G_qV0AAoaiB.jpg DC9jBWUWAAAVrUo.jpg DC9kj31XoAAT5-K.jpg DC9ly_JXcAE0YML.jpg DFDYKVAUMAAzCv8.jpg DC-BXlwXcAAec5v.jpg DHROkWEW0AEMB5e.jpg DHROxVCXgAAyT-E.jpg DHROHouW0AUGTu1.jpg DHRPUFxXUAApEa6.jpg DAX-SF7WsAAF-WR.jpg DDVpnajWAAExZDK.jpg DC_3P6dW0AAvIZu.jpg DDVKUWdXsAABS-E.jpg DDVKalAXUAEXwhw.jpg DDVLZoHXUAA4J36.jpg DDVpwDoXUAEFBaZ.jpg DDVrFDxWAAAhKGB.jpg DDVprciXkAAXNO7.jpg DDVramkXsAAQZk1.jpg DDVrO9dXoAIao8b.jpg DDVsA0yWAAAE3DN.jpg DGGFhjgXsAAzzVr.jpg DDVshbKXkAAbL8Q.jpg DDVyWNAW0AAQoZM.jpg DDXNwWqXcAAx3Bv.jpg DDXN-TzW0AA9LJR.jpg DDXNinwXkAEhAEL.jpg DDawlJCXkAAz8xD.jpg Screenshot_2017-10-21-17-22-02-1.jpg Screenshot_2017-10-21-17-23-02-1.jpg Screenshot_2017-10-21-17-22-20-1.jpg|Money Screenshot_2017-10-21-17-28-28-1.jpg Screenshot_2017-10-21-17-24-59-1.jpg Screenshot_2017-10-21-17-34-02-1.jpg Screenshot_2017-10-21-17-36-17-1.jpg Screenshot_2017-10-21-17-38-43-1.jpg Screenshot_2017-10-21-20-32-29-1.jpg|Disco Screenshot_2017-10-22-09-46-15-1.jpg Screenshot_2017-10-22-10-36-14-1.jpg Screenshot_2017-10-22-16-50-05-1.jpg|Pokemon Screenshot_2017-10-22-16-49-03-1.jpg|Key Screenshot_2017-10-22-10-13-55-1.jpg Screenshot_2017-10-22-16-48-40-1.jpg Screenshot_2017-10-22-16-49-22-1.jpg Screenshot_2017-10-22-16-48-32-1.jpg Screenshot_2017-10-22-21-14-58-1.jpg Screen Shot 2018-11-12 at 6.07.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-11-12 at 6.13.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-11-12 at 6.05.07 PM.png vlcsnap-2018-12-15-18h54m50s328.png|As seen on 2009 Monthly Highlights. vlcsnap-2019-01-27-14h52m10s256.png|Ben 10 Note: The 5 Network, also known as TV5 that time, used this logo on TV5 Kids: Cartoon Network until 2011. |-| Arrow Era (2009-2010)= CartoonNetwork-Spain-Arrow-01.PNG CartoonNetwork-Spain-Arrow-02.PNG CartoonNetwork-Spain-Arrow-03.PNG CartoonNetwork-Spain-Arrow-04.PNG Note: The Summer idents are from Cartoon Network Spain as the Spanish version's website URL can be seen. |-| House Era (2009-2010)= bandicam 2018-05-04 19-36-07-005.jpg|The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy bandicam 2018-05-04 19-40-05-042.jpg|Ed Edd n Eddy bandicam 2018-05-04 19-40-11-218.jpg|Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends bandicam 2018-05-04 19-40-18-577.jpg|What's New, Scooby-Doo? bandicam 2018-05-04 19-42-29-174.jpg|Ben 10 |-| Toonix Era (2010-2011)= CHECK it IDs (2010-2016) United States= CN2010.jpg|One of the visual elements in the channel's presentation. 1cn10-05m.jpg|Screen capture from an on-air bumper. |The channel's 14 idents, each representing a letter of the checkerboard logo. vlcsnap-2015-09-29-15h46m38s220.png|Sign off bump used from May 29, 2010 to late 2010, and then again from Spring 2011 to June 2011. vlcsnap-2015-06-16-17h58m00s207.png vlcsnap-2015-06-15-23h08m04s3.png vlcsnap-2015-06-23-05h15m11s13.png 1cn10-03m.jpg|The CN Dashboard. vlcsnap-2015-06-23-05h14m40s210.png vlcsnap-2015-06-23-05h14m00s73.png|Version used for Flicks from 2010 to 2013. vlcsnap-2015-06-23-05h13m15s124.png|Logo as seen in their Low Down promotional sponsor IDs vlcsnap-2015-06-23-05h08m52s60.png vlcsnap-2015-06-23-05h13m03s14.png vlcsnap-2015-06-23-05h12m53s171.png vlcsnap-2015-06-23-05h16m57s27.png vlcsnap-2015-06-23-05h09m32s209.png vlcsnap-2015-06-23-05h17m11s182.png vlcsnap-2015-06-23-05h16m13s118.png vlcsnap-2015-06-23-05h09m00s143.png vlcsnap-2015-06-23-05h09m21s50.png vlcsnap-2015-06-23-05h17m03s107.png vlcsnap-2015-06-23-05h11m06s108.png vlcsnap-2015-06-23-05h10m49s203.png vlcsnap-2015-06-23-05h13m21s185.png vlcsnap-2015-09-24-00h37m26s154.png|Closing ID seen on recent DVDs from 2014? to present vlcsnap-2015-06-22-17h46m03s64.png 2012 Hall of Game.png|As seen on 2012 Hall of Game Promos. vlcsnap-2015-06-23-05h31m03s56.png vlcsnap-2015-09-17-08h58m08s186.png|''Next/Later'' bumpers (May 2013-May 2015) vlcsnap-2015-06-23-19h04m10s89.png|Variation seen during the 2014 dispute between CN parent Turner and Dish. CartoonNetwork-CheckItID-4.0-01.PNG|''CHECK it 4.0'' (May 2015, USA) CartoonNetwork-CheckItID-4.0-02.PNG|''CHECK it 4.0'' (June 2015, USA) vlcsnap-2015-08-13-18h06m02s187.png|''CHECK it 4.0'' (June 2015, USA) vlcsnap-2015-09-02-19h20m14s118.png|''CHECK it 4.0'' (July 2015, USA) |-| International= vlcsnap-2015-06-23-05h18m14s49.png|Sign-on variant used from May 29, 2010 to 2013. Open matte International version pictured here. Screenshot_2015-10-13-14-20-18.jpg|The 14 idents in Southeast Asia. CN-2010-open-matte.jpg|Open matte version used in countries outside the US. CartoonNetwork-Deutsch.PNG|CartoonNetwork.de bumper (Germany 2010s-present) CNCheckItBumper001.PNG|UEFA Euro 2012 Ident 1 (2012, Russia and Bulgaria) CNCheckItBumper002.PNG|UEFA Euro 2012 Ident 2 (2012, Russia and Bulgaria) CNCheckItBumper003.PNG|UEFA Euro 2012 Ident 3 (2012, Russia and Bulgaria) CNCheckItBumper004.PNG|UEFA Euro 2012 Ident 4 (2012, Russia and Bulgaria) CNCheckItBumper005.PNG|UEFA Euro 2012 Ident 5 (2012, Russia and Bulgaria) CNCheckItBumper006.PNG|UEFA Euro 2012 Ident 6 (2012, Russia and Bulgaria) CNCheckItBumper007.PNG|UEFA Euro 2012 Ident 7 (2012, Russia and Bulgaria) Image178.jpg|''Check it 3.5'' (Latin America, November 2015) Image177.jpg|''Check it 3.5'' (Latin America, November 2015) Image176.jpg|''Check it 3.5'' (Latin America, November 2015) Dimensional IDs (2016-present) Note: Originally named as CHECK it 4.5 and was concurrent with the said era, but is now it's own thing. United States= Dimensional - Cyan.png|Dimensional - Cyan (September 2016 - present - USA) Dimensional - Magenta.png|Dimensional - Magenta (September 2016 - present - USA) Dimensional - White.png|Dimensional - White (September 2016 - present - USA) Dimensional - Yellow.png|Dimensional - Yellow (September 2016 - present - USA) Summertime GO! Dimensional (With Shadow).png|Dimensional - Summertime GO! 1 (With Shadow) Summertime GO! Dimensional (Without Shadow).png|Dimensional - Summertime GO! 2 (Without Shadow) Screenshotter--CartoonNetworkFridayNightFrightsPromoOctober192018-0’29”.png|Logo with purple glow, used during October 2018 Gifit 1540787197947.gif|Animation of the previous image. Screenshotter--CartoonNetworkNewEpisodesPromoInTwoWeeksNovember52018-0’29”.png|Yellow background variant with "CARTOON NETWORK" in white text, used in New Episodes Promo - In Two Weeks (2018) Screenshotter--CartoonNetworkTodayLineupBumperNovember12018-0’09”.png|Yellow watercolor paint background variant, used on some of its lineup bumpers (2018-present) Screenshotter--CartoonNetworkBUMPERThanksgiving2018-0’14”.jpg|Magenta background variant with smaller CN logo, used on its 2018 Thanksgiving bumper. Screenshotter--CartoonNetworkTonightLineupBumperChristmas2018-0’09”.jpg|Blue watercolor paint background variant, used on its lineup bumpers from late November to December 2018. Screenshotter--CartoonNetworkMorphingCharactersMashupBumper-0’28”.jpg|Used on Morphing Characters Mashup bumper (2018) Screenshotter--CartoonNetworkContinuityJanuary12019-1’25”.jpg|Used on Total DramaRama Mashup bumper (2018-present) Screenshotter--CartoonNetworkContinuityJanuary12019-2’35”.jpg|Magenta watercolor paint background variant, used on its lineup bumpers (2019) Screenshotter--CartoonNetworkNewat567promoJanuary282019-0’28”.png|Used in New At 5, 6, 7 - In Two Weeks promo (2019). Same as the New Episodes Promo - In Two Weeks variant, but the placement of CN logo is slightly higher. Screenshotter--CartoonNetworkAt567NewEpisodesEveryMondayPromo-0’29”.png|Used on At 5, 6, 7 + New Episodes Every Monday promo (2019). Same as before, but the CN logo is smaller. Screenshotter--CartoonNetworkContinuityFebruary72019-1’12”.png|Used at the end of one of the bumpers of The Amazing World of Gumball. Screenshotter--CartoonNetworkTODAYat56and7genericidentversion2-0’09”.png|Same as the yellow watercolor paint background variant, but the tone of yellow is higher. |-| International= Screenshot 2018-04-04 at 18.22.03.png|25th Anniversary and Que No Pare La Fiesta (Latin America, April 2018) Other IDs Cartoon Network- The only place to watch Looney Tunes.JPG|"Cartoon Network: the only place to watch Looney Tunes", This was used in a promo ID for Looney Tunes. Cartoon Network ad on Nickelodeon.JPG|The orange background was used in ads on Nickelodeon. CartoonNetwork-Sketched-000.PNG|Sketched Version from Chille Tid Bandicam 2016-06-23 21-37-53-390.png|Groovies Version 1 bandicam 2016-06-23 21-43-14-061.png|Groovies Version 2 bandicam 2016-06-23 21-43-20-819.png|Prime Cut IMG_5571.JPG|Cartoon Cartoon Fridays (2000) CartoonNetwork-ToonBiography.PNG|''Toon Biography'' (1999-2004, Latin America) Vlcsnap-2016-01-25-14h22m18s958.png|Alternate logo used in a Space Ghost Interstitial (1995) 219 sin título.png|ID Special block on Mega (2002-2003, Chile) Bloque Cartoon Network (Mega, 2003).png|Special block on Mega I (2003-2004, Chile) Bloque Cartoon Network (Mega, 2003) (2).png|Special block on Mega II (2003-2004, Chile) IMG_0910.PNG|Sick Day (2004) CartoonNetwork-DirecTV.PNG|The logo without the Cartoon Network text seen in DirecTV (2004-2010) DirecTV CNHD channel logo.png|The logo with a white HD symbol as seen on DirecTV (2010-present) CN Premiere info (Hulu).png|Used when premiere information prior to viewing a currently-airing Cartoon Network series on Hulu is shown CN 2010 and Dove Self Esteem Project logos.png|Logo used on Steven Universe: Dove Self-Esteem Project CN logo on a wrapper.png|Logo on a wrapper, used at the end of CN Mini videos in its YouTube channel. Cartoon Network USA Morphing Characters Bumper 0-31 screenshot.png|2010 version of Cartoon Network checkerboard logo, used at the end of Morphing Characters bumper (2018). Note that its animation for forming the logo is based on the network's current production logo. CN.IMG_0130.PNG|Miscelaneous CN_0161.PNG|Cartoon Network Miscellaneous #2 Videos Cartoon Network Summer Video Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Category:Special logos Category:Ident